Teen Titans: cyborg reborn
by redhfics
Summary: cyborg has recovered his old human self, and with raven, he will discover old feelings that he thought forgotten
TEEN TITANS: cyborg reborn

Raven couldn´t believe it either: cyborg had recovered his human form by accident, when raven made a wrong spell and cyborg was passing by. But more of that in another occasion, cyborg regained some desires forgotten on his robotic form: he was dying for the heat of a woman, and raven was his chosen one. He seduced her, and took her to his bedroom.

Raven was doubtful at first, but she knew what would going to happen next, when she saw the meaty cock of his new human friend.

-c…cyborg, i…-

-get naked, girl-

Raven wanted to oppose to that situation, but cyborg had a great body in his human form: muscles everywhere, tall, strong and seductive. Because of that, she couldn´t resist to obey cyborg´s commands, and started to undress.

-damn raven! You´re really hot-cyborg said, looking the naked body of his friend.

And raven also had a nice body: her hips were amazing, his boobs were big and beauty. And her pussy was really inciting to fuck her wildly. Without more foreplay, cyborg sitted her over the bed, and stand in front of her, with his throbbing cock pointing at her face. After that, cyborg said:

-suck it, baby, you know that you want to…-

Raven started to put the tip in her mouth, sucking slow with her eyes closed. After a while cyborg grab her head and said:

-c´mon sweetie, when you take cock in your mouth, you have to put it deeper-

-but…-

Without warning, cyborg started ramming his cock into raven´s mouth. Raven tried to release herself from the hold, but cyborg was stronger. He closed his eyes, delighted of that sensation.

-oh my fucking god! i can´t believe that a blowjob felt so good!-

Cyborg was ramming non-stop his cock in raven, while she tried to escape from that suffocating member. After a while, cyborg let go raven, and said:

-raven. You really suck it very good, but you´re moving strangely, babe-

-i was suffocating, moron!-

-ups…sorry for that. I know what will make you happy-

-what is it?-

-you´ll see…-

Raven was in the bed, with her legs spread by cyborg, who said:

-ready for some b.b.c?-

-what is that?-

-big…black…cock. Are you ready?-

Raven saw the cock of cyborg, and said:

-b…but it´s my first time. That looks painful-

-don´t worry…i´ll be gentle-

After saying that cyborg put his cock all the way inside raven. Raven opened wide her eyes, to the point of tears, while cyborg says:

-booya!-

-cyborg…you fucker! Why did you…do that? Ugh…-said raven, after the ramming

-sorry baby…my dick slipped too fast-

-bastard, it´ll better than you…-

Raven couldn´t end her nagging, because cyborg was fucking her hard and loud.

-please…stop!-mumble raven, taking all that cock inside her

-you need to be strong raven…it just hurts in the beginning-

-oh my…god!-

-aw shit! I´m gonna cum!-

-n..no…not inside cyborg!-

-yes! Full power baby!-

-sto…-

Raven couldn´t avoid it: cyborg released a huge stream of cum in her pussy. Raven was trying to resist the idea, but the feeling of the cum filling her completely arouse her, and made her moan.

-yeah…i knew that you would like this-cyborg said, with a huge smile, while putted out his dick.

-cyborg…you´re….you´re a jerk-

-c´mon. You know that you loved it-

-s…shut up! I don´t want to do this anymore!-

-oh yeah?-

In a quick movement, cyborg flipped raven to the other side, revealing her cute buttocks. Raven asked:

-w…what are you planning to do now?-

-it´s time for my serious game, girl-

-wha…what serious game?-

Cyborg spread raven´s buttcheeks, and starting to tickle her butthole. Raven started to feel scared when she suspected what the next step going to be…

-don´t you dare, cyborg!-

-hell yeah baby. You´re pretty Smart to figured it out…really you´re virgin?-

-don´t stick it in my ass!-

-why not?-

-i´m not ready. Your dick almost broke me in two when you fucked my pussy. Really…i´m gonna die if you put in there!-

-don´t be so dramatic! You´ll be fine!-

-please…-

Her petitions didin´t have any effect. Cyborg started to stick his cock inside raven´s ass.

-ugh! No…-

-don´t push baby-

There was nothing else to do…cyborg put his cock all the way again, this time in the rear entry. Raven started to bite the bedsheets, while cyborg was pounding her really hard.

-booya! Your ass is really tight!-

-ugh…ugh!-

-c´mon raven. Tell me that this is your thing! say that you love my dick in your ass!-

-please…don´t make me say it-

-say it!-

-plea….-

-SAY IT!-

-i love your…dick in…my ass!-

-you want it harder, right?-

-y…yes-

-as you wish-

Cyborg started to fuck her harder in the ass, while raven was moaning in pleasure. After a while, he started to feel the pressure.

-damn! I´m gonna cum again!-

-p…please…shoot your load in my mouth-

-r…really?-

-yes…do it now!-

-i´m ready now-

-i want it now!-

Raven put over her knees quickly, and opened her mouth. Cyborg started to fapping, and almost instantly, shoot another huge load, this time in ravens mouth. At the end, she ended with a great mouthful of cum.

-hell…now you need to swallow all of that-

Raven, without quitting look cyborg´s eyes, close her mouth, and swallow the huge load in it. Then she opened her mouth and showed that all that cum had dissapeared.

-good girl-

Raven looked to other side and said:

-you…fucking jerk-

-c´mon girl. All that you needed was that someone fucked your brains out, don´t you?-

-why do you think of that?-

-because you´re smiling-

And really…raven was sporting a huge smile of satisfaction. But she covered her face with the hand, and said:

-go fuck yourself-

-ok, but call me when you need that i fuck you again-said cyborg, laughing while he left for showers.

THE END


End file.
